1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic apparatus, particularly to a electronic apparatus using voice recognition technology and a method for controlling the electronic apparatus using voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some computers implement voice recognition technology, where the computer may receive voice commands from a microphone, and the voice commands are converted into electrical signals to control the computer. However, when the computer is off, the inability of the computer to recognize voice commands is a disadvantage because the computer cannot be turned on using the voice recognition technology.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.